Numerous types of cables have been developed over the years to transport electrical, optical, or other signals. In some instances, cables are connected to movable components and can facilitate communications to or from the movable components. These types of wiring applications often present difficult challenges to both (i) harness designers who develop systems that use cables connected to movable components and (ii) wiring materials designers who develop materials used in the cables connected to the movable components.
In some conventional approaches, external layers of support materials are added to cables in order to address environmental and mechanical support issues that affect the cables. However, the base wiring in a cable could include only a small number of electrical wires, such as two or three wires for a basic position switch. These conventional approaches typically add significant bulk and weight to the base wiring, and the resulting cable design is often many times the size and weight of the base wiring.